


who said winter and summer shouldn't be together[ R O Y A L T Y  A U]

by OMNI_SIMP



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Modern Royalty, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), season magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMNI_SIMP/pseuds/OMNI_SIMP
Summary: who says summer and winter can't be together?Eren he prince of summer takes an extreme immediate liking towards Winter's prince, Levi Ackerman.Levi seems to have an attraction towards Eren, and at after a ball it seems like Winter and summer can be together.
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Hange Zoë, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

<https://pin.it/19HS0we> -Levi's outfit

<https://pin.it/3eHY42a> \- Eren's outfit

<https://pin.it/5VgUKXg> Jean's outfit

<https://pin.it/5oLcRuS>\- Reiner's outfit 

* * *

Spring, summer, fall, and winter. The four kingdoms that ruled wall Maria, wall Rose, wall Sina and Trost.

* * *

The wind breezed through his long brunette locks and nipped at his skin. 

Eren sighed softly, he loved looking at the sky from his kingdom. 

Today was the day that the princes of Maria, Rose, Sina and Trost would meet.

Eren hummed a little tune he heard his mother singing before. He glided his hands on the smooth surface of the soft grass. 

Bright golden tendrils grew from under his hands and fluttered through the field leaving all types of flowers sprouting behind.

“Eren, time for you to get dressed” a maid spoke, snapping Eren out of his thoughts. He swiftly turned towards his maid and nodded in acknowledgement.

The maid turned and strolled through the grass field.

Eren trudged behind her. She was his favorite maid, Petra Ral. 

She was also his personal maid, she took care of Eren with so much love it made Eren think he didn’t deserve her affection and care. 

As they trek through the large dimly lit halls of castle Eren couldn’t help but speak as silence made him uneasy. 

“Petra, how do you think this meeting will go? I hope it goes well” Eren spoke. Petra hummed “i hope so as well, would you want me to accompany you?” she asked.

“Oh that would be lovely Petra, and it would be lovely to bring my personal butler Armin as well” Eren said excitedly. 

Armin was his best friend. Even though he was merely a butler, Eren made sure he lived luxury. 

The meeting for the princes was happening in Eren’s kingdom; Sina. 

Eren’s father, Grisha, had decided to have his son make allies with the other princes like he did once. Maids and butlers were everywhere cleaning and polishing everything.

The cooks were at their best preparing their finest meal, the ballroom already had a few guests for the ball that was going on tonight. Eren was a little nervous but more excited. 

When the two reached Eren’s room, Eren was immediately escorted to his closet, Eren looked thoughtful between his outfits before he chose one. 

Petra had steered out of his room when Eren began taking off his shirt. 

* * *

Eren smiled softly as he looked at himself in his full body mirror. 

“Well don’t you look charming Eren” Armin’s voice mentioned. Eren turned around to face his best friend. “Thank you Armin,” Eren said.

“I think i-” Eren was cut off when Petra burst into his room with a nervous and hurried look “Eren! The princes are here!” Petra announced. 

Eren’s heart started beating fast and his hands started twitching a bit. His mouth twisted into a harming grin. “Thank you Petra, i’ll be down in a bit,” Eren says and Petra nods.

* * *

“Prince Eren will be down in a little while, can i get you anything while you wait?” Petra asks with Armin humming behind her.

The three princes stood in the great hall, Their own maids beside them.

“Oh can i have a glass of red wine please?” Reiner asks, he was the prince of Spring. He owned Kingdom Maria. Petra nodded and walked away towards the kitchenette. 

“Ugh i hate waiting” Jean whined, he was the prince of Fall. he owned Kingdom Trost. “Well i hope i didn’t keep you waiting for too long Jean” Eren’s voice surprised the prince of Fall. 

“Eren, you seemed to have scrapped up well” Jean observed and Eren chuckled “as the same for you, you seemed to have grown out of your horse face but the nickname stays” Eren teased. 

“Well if you want to play it like that then i guess you will always be a suicidal bastard” Jean shrugged. Eren rolled his eyes.

“Prince Levi and Prince Reiner , it is a pleasure to meet you both” Eren spoke and bowed down at them before straightening his body. 

When Eren’s eyes finally met Levi’s, Eren felt as if his knees were going to give out.

Levi has short, straight black hair styled in an undercut curtain, as well as narrow, intimidating dull blue-gray eyes with dark circles under them and a deceptively youthful face.

He is quite short, but his physique is well-developed in musculature from extensive workouts. 

To say he was just sexy was an understatement, it was like he was sculpted from the gods themselves and his expression made it clear that he knew he was hot.

And it wasn’t like Levi wasn’t distracted as well, he was choked up at how attractive the brat was. His eyes are what mainly caught levi’s attention. 

somewhere lost between the shades of Olympic, tiffany and teal blue. Bright with life, hopes, and dreams.

His outfit clinged to him showing the slim of his waist and the curve of his ass. It didn’t do Levi’s dick any good. 

“I shall have Petra escort you to your bed chambers, feel free to explore here or outside. But please make sure you have one of my bodyguards come with you as i don’t think you are familiar with this place” Eren informed them.

Petra had walked back into the great hall and in hand a zinfandel glass with red wine poured in. Petra ushered over to reiner, gently handing him his glass before returning to Eren’s side. 

“I’ll make sure my bodyguards have you back here for dinner and the ball. Now Petra, please escort them to their bed chambers and i'll be in the library” Eren spoke, then trudged towards the library. 

Petra nodded “please follow me” she announced. 

* * *

“Hey brat” Levi muttered as he strolled into the library. Eren sat on a big velvet soft loveseat reading what looked to be a huge book. 

Eren glanced up from his book, a small smile on his face “hello prince Levi, i-” Eren was cut off by levi “Levi, call me Levi” Levi mumbled and took a seat next to Eren on the couch.

“Okay. . . well are you interested in books? My favorite thing to do is read!” Eren shouted in joy as he smiled brightly at Levi. it made his heart pick up speed. 

“I actually like playing the piano more,” Levi shrugged. Eren gasped in surprise.

“you do? That’s so cool! We have a piano room and you could play something with me? It’s mandatory that we know how to play piano” Eren rambled.

“Yeah I get it, and I took a liking to it as I was taught,” Levi said and nodded his head. Eren stood up from the couch, leaving his book where he sat.

“i’ll lead the way,” Eren said. Levi stood up as well and followed behind Eren. Eren guided them through the brightly lit long hallways and Levi took it upon himself to look around. 

There were different paintings hung up signed by the same person ‘Eren Yeager’. It impressed Levi a bit of how good he was at painting.

There were photos as well. Family photos of Grisha, Carla, Zeke, and Eren. Zeke Yeager, he was supposed to be king but he decided to be a warrior and fight in the war with winter and fall. 

He’s still alive which is crazy, they call him the beast because of how merciless, ruthless, and scary he is. 

“Eren! What are you doing with him!” Carla shreeked, her face in horror as she saw his son with Levi behind him.

“Mother! I’m making allies! That’s what father told me to do'' Eren huffed. 

“I get that by making allies with winter? Now that’s just ludicrous” Carla remarked in disgust. “I heard that he was gay, he was cold, he was toxic, and he was manipulative” Carla added.

“Mother do you hear yourself? How would you feel if that's what people in the fall kingdom are saying about us! And mother i’m bisexual” Eren shouted with anger ect into his expression.

Carla was speechless, silence fell upon them and Levi could feel the tension between the Mother and her son. 

The ting that was true is that he was cold and gay. 

He had life throw the worst at him resulting in him having a forever emotionless and annoyed resting bitch face.

“Excuse me your majesty but we will be heading out now” Levi interrupted and didn’t let himself hear Carla as he grabbed Eren’s wrist and dragged him down the halls.

* * *

Soft graceful music flowed from their fingertips as they elegantly pressed their fingers down on the keys. 

Levi and Eren sat on the small cushioned bench in front of a grand piano playing soft and graceful music together.

“I’m sorry for my mom. She wants me to marry Prince Reiner because he’s spring and he’s more close to our season” Eren whined. 

Levi chuckled lightly “it’s fine, i get it. Winter and spring shouldn’t be together” Levi commented bitterly. 

Eren sighed “yeah but did you know that my mom used to date your uncle” Eren mentioned making Levi look at him in disbelief. 

“No way, no way your beautiful mother dated my piece of shit uncle” Levi muttered and Eren nodded 

“she did but Grisha wanted her for himself so he forced a marriage with her and ect it into her brain that winter and summer shouldn't be together” Eren spoke with the tone of sadness.

“No fucking way Eren, honestly even though that’s fucked up on your mother’s part, i’m glad Kenny got heart broken because he has too much pride” Levi shrugged. 

A knock paused their movements. “Come in” Eren shouted, the door slowly opened and in came Petra. 

“Prince Levi, Eren, it’s time for dinner” Petra announced. Eren scrambled off his seat towards Petra “oh hell yes!- I mean cool” Eren stuttered, his cheeks blushing rosy red. 

* * *

“Welcome everyone! As you see my parents will not attend tonight’s dinner. I wanted us to talk with no filter. I don't want you guys to seem under the pressure of being elegant because the king and queen are not pleasant so please be yourself” Eren announced.

“Especially you Jean, because I can't imagine you filtered,” Eren added only to get a grape thrown to his face. 

“So Eren, i heard your parents and mine talking about an arranged marriage” Reiner commented “yeah but they cancelled it” Jean quickly remarked.

Reiner sneered at him. Spring and Fall have always been enemies. 

“Can’t y'all just not bicker here, Eren is right there he can easily have you guys kicked out for this inappropriate behavior especially you Jean, he would do it just for the fun of it” Levi sighed.

“Thank you Levi, it appears we can’t have a nice dinner but that’s okay” Eren said in disappointment. 

“Jean, I heard you were in a relationship with Marco, when can I meet him? I’d love to meet someone who could put up with you” Eren smirked.

“Oh! Where did you hear that!? And yes you can meet him he is attending the ball tonight” Jean said, his cheeks blushing pink. 

“Oi! How’s Zeke? Last time i saw him was when i walked in on him fucking a maid” Jean grumbled and shuddered at the memory. 

“I- i didn’t know you guys were friends?” Reiner said before Eren could answer Jean’s question. 

“Oh? Yes me and Jean are best friends, we’ve been friends since we were 5” Eren said. 

“Yes this hoe was so-” Jean was cut off by bread being stuffed into his mouth “Zeke is actually in his room right now doing god knows what” Eren said nervously.

“Oh? What was that Jean?” Levi teased making Jean smirk 

“Yes Eren was a big hoe when he was younger like flinging himself on everyone and still to this day i am surprised he is a virgin” Jean gushed.

“Oh yeah? I remember the times Jean would always play pretend hero and would dress up as heros, and collect hero merch, and would gush about heroes a lot” Eren fired back. 

“Whatever” Jean rolled his eyes “i’m gonna tell Marco that when i meet him” Eren added earning a reaction from Jean.

“You wouldn’t!” Jean muttered.

“Oh I would” Eren smirked.

________


	2. w h o  s a i d  w i n t e r  s u m m e r   c o u l d n ' t  b e  t o g t h e r ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> l a s t p a r t g u y s ! 
> 
> a l o t o f t h i n g s w i l l u n r a v e l

<https://pin.it/4H5n7qw> <-Eren's outfit for the ball

<https://pin.it/6litVDW> <-Carla's outfit for the ball

<https://pin.it/5241dBV> <-Levi's outfit for the ball

<https://pin.it/2eLbh23> <\- Jean's outfit for the ball

<https://pin.it/8W6MDSJ> <\- Marco's outfit for the ball

<https://pin.it/6rydNq2> <\- Mikasa's outfit for the ball

<https://pin.it/2XznZiR> <\- Hange's outfit

**b e c a u s e i t s t o o h a r d t o e x p l a i n w h a t t h e s e o u t f i t s l o o k l i k e !**

* * *

_ “Kenny! Haha!” Carla giggled as Kenny awkwardly danced in front of her. They were playing in the grass fields near Trost.  _

_ “Come on Carla, dance with me my love!” Kenny exclaimed, ushering his hand towards her. She laughed but took it. _

_ And they awkwardly danced together. _

_ “Come on Carla you got to proudly awkward dance with me” Kenya chuckled “how can you sek pride in the way you dance?” Carla asked.  _

_ her smile ect on her face and the amusement never left her face.  _

_ “Because even if we suck at dancing, no one could ever tell us. We're future King and Queen of Winter and Summer” Kenny spoke with pride in his tone. _

_ “When we become Queen and King we need to learn how to dance” Carla commented as they messed up the twirl and ended up with Carla landing on the floor. _

“Stop it Carla” Carla muttered to herself, She sat at the edge of her canopy bed.

She knew Eren was Bisexual but she was okay with it because there was a chance she would like a spring princess.

She didn’t mind gay people because she believed in love, but she didn’t want Eren to fall in love with a winter prince because she would have to watch them separate. 

_ “Kenny! You know you shouldn’t use your power like that!” Carla scolded Kenny who only shrugged. He had stolen from a small shop down the street.  _

_ “We’re going back and you're going to apologize” Carla spoke seriously. “What? nO!!” Kenny shouted in a pleading voice.  _

_ “Yep! We’re going! We must be kind if we’re going to be king and queen” Carla said proudly _

“Kenny. . .” Carla mumbled. she curled herself in a ball, hugging herself. 

_ “Carla you look beautiful” Kenny complimented sincerely, Carla’s cheeks blushed rosy red.  _

_ “T-thanks Kenny, you look r-really handsome” Carla stuttered.  _

_ “Aw, thanks Carla you make me feel really special” Kenny said, hugging Carla.  _

_ Carla hugged him back and several minutes later it turned into them making out _

Carla laughed bitterly at the memory. She loved Kenny with all her heart and Kenny loved her more than anything. 

But her parents and his parents separated them, and forced her to marry Spring’s prince; Grisha Yeager. 

She hated it, all the mental abuse, not coming home at night, and cheating right in front of her but she couldn’t say anything. 

He made sure she knew that Winter and Summer shouldn’t be together, so she believed everything he did was normal and accepted it.

When she was pregnant she made sure that Grisha wasn’t around the baby, she wanted her baby boy to be a mama’s boy. 

She isolated herself in the kingdomand raised Eren the best she could. A few years later she found out Grisha was cheating on him with a wonderful girl named Dina Fritz who is now her best friend. 

He also had a kid with her who was named Zeke and it broke her heart but she didn’t say anything, she just thought of it as normal. 

* * *

“Eren don’t fucking tell me that you actually sleep in this fucking mess” Levi growled when he walked into Eren’s room. 

“Haha. . . maybe?” Eren said nervously, Levi sounded dangerous and even though it was hot, he did not want to mess with him. 

“Eren we’re going to scrub and clean this room from top to bottom” Levi said but it was more of a demand. 

Eren wanted to protest but Levi looked hot so he just nodded. Damn Levi and his sexy, hot self.

__

“Finally, now it looks like a nice bedroom” Levi sighs in relief. Eren plopped himself on his bed, laying on his back. 

“I’m so glad my mom made me up my stamina,” Eren mumbled. Armin entered the room without knocking which startled Levi, who sat at Eren’s desk. 

“Prince Levi. sorry for startling you but i must request you to head to your bed chambers and get ready for the ball. I can have Petra assist you if you want” Armin said. 

“That won’t be necessary” Levi spoke, he stood up from his chair and exited the room.

Once he left the room and they couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore, Eren burst out laughing. Armin’s face blushed crimson red. 

“Eren! He looked so scary!” Armin protested. Eren only continued to laugh. 

“Whatever, let’s get you ready for the ball” Armin huffed, Eren sat up and dug into his closet

* * *

“Welcome Queen Hanji, I'm glad you could make it” Carla smiled brightly at Spring’s Queen. Hanji laughed, she’s never met Summer’s Queen but she was damn beautiful.

Carla could say the same about Hanji “damn it maybe i’m bi as well” Carla mumbled to herself as she eyed Hanji. 

She cleared her throat “please, let me show you to our dining table. I am sure you're hungry” Carla said with her cheeks flushed pink. 

Hanji nodded and followed Carla as she guided them through the crowd. 

Levi and Eren were near them watching the whole interaction. “Finally my mom can find true love again” Eren muttered happily. 

Eren was a little too happy. His eyes sparkled gold honey, his shoes grew vines from them, and wrapped around Levi’s legs. 

Levi brought his hands along the vines, ice spreading and freezing the vines. He snapped his fingers and the vines shattered like glass. 

Eren calmed down once he saw Levi shatter his vines. “Sorry Levi, but to have a second mom was something I always thought of often” Eren apologized. 

“Nah it’s fine. Oh look it’s my sister-” “MIKASA!” Eren cut off Levi. Mikasa looked into the direction that called her voice.

she saw Eren and smiled brightly before darting towards him and crushed him with her monster hug. 

Levi looked at them dumbfounded. Mikasa let Eren out of her grasp and looked towards Levi “oh, hey Levi. Did Eren tell you we used to be boyfriend and girlfriend? He’s my best friend now which is rare for exes” Mikasa mentioned.

Eren chuckled nervously “i swear i didn’t break her heart, she just found out she was lesbian” Eren said quickly.

* * *

“Levi we should dance!” Eren shouted as he saw all the Women and Men dancing with Hanji and Carla in the middle of the ballroom.

“Oh? Well may take this dance” Levi jokes, ushering his hand towards Eren who giggled and nodded. 

Levi led them in the middle of the ballroom where they started dancing there with Carla and Hanji. 

Eren couldn’t do anything but stare into Levi’s eyes, his grey eyes with hints of blue in it. 

They were so close, Eren could literally kiss him. But he didn’t, he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to make things awkward between them.

So he just stared into Levi’s eyes and Levi stared back, everything was alright and normal. 

Well I mean until Levi took his hand, that was on Eren’s waist, and placed it under Eren’s chin forcing Eren to look at him. 

Eren’s cheeks blushed crimson red. Levi smirked and slowly he leaned close to Eren, so close that Eren could smell his breath. Not that it smelt bad. 

It wasn’t a moment later that their lips molded together as they kissed. Eren’s hands tugged at Levi’s hair. 

And Carla couldn’t be mad at her son because she was currently making out with Spring’s Queen right beside them which is weird but they didn’t really pay attention to it. 

“I would love to be the asshole that breaks up the moment just to piss them off but let’s give them some space” Jean muttered to Marco who giggled in response.

“It’s kinda weird that his mom is making out beside him but they're too into their own world to notice” Marco commented. 

“Mikasa don’t glare at them” Annie said casually as she took a sip of her punch. “Levi is ruining my innocent but not innocent Ereh” Mikasa growled. 

“Your relationship with him always seems to surprise me” Annie sighed. “Mikasa! Annie!” Historia shouts as she sees the couple, Ymir tailing behind her. 

“Ah, Ymir and her master,” Jean teased. Ymir punched his shoulder and was about to say something but Historia’s glare shut her up. 

“Where’s Sasha and Connie?” Ymir asked “oh their stuffing their faces at the dining area. Were lucking that Eren has 8 long dining tables of food or the food would be gone within a snap” Jean replied.

“Horse face! Is this Marco?” Eren shouts as he runs towards the group with Levi behind. Marco flushed pink at the presence of Eren, his aura seemed so bright and lovely. 

“Y-yes hi! I’m Marco Bott, Prince Levi” Marco says and bows towards Levi when he said his name. “Ah! Marco you're so adorable, Levi look he’s adorable” Eren gushed pulling Marco in his crushing bear hug.

Marco couldn’t breathe and he could barely talk, Jean had to force Eren off of Marco. “Well Marco have i ever told you about a time Jean-” Eren was cut off by Jean “Eren! Hör auf, ich versuche cool vor ihm auszusehen” 

Eren gasped dramatically “don’t use German on me young man! I am the one who taught you it” Eren scolded and pulled Jean’s ear who begged him to let go. 

When Eren did he turned towards Mikasa, Ymir, Annie, Historia, and Marco. “Well Marco I hope you enjoy this ball that I put together,” Eren said, smiling brightly.

“Historia! Ymir! My second favorite lesbian couple with Annie and Mikasa coming in first”Eren said. Annie winked at Mikasa who blushed a little, Ymir rolled her eyes and Historia awed at them. 

**A F T E R T H E B A L L**

“I can’t wait to see how furious dad will be when he sees you two” Eren spoke with the tone of mischief. Hanji giggled “well Mother and Mom, i will see you later” Eren says skipping away to the dining table

Hanji stood dumbfounded and shocked, Carla laughed beside her. “Carla! He just called me mom!” Hanji whisper-shouted and Carla only continued laughing.

“You’re so weird” Levi sighed and Eren only laughed “but you love me~” Eren teased and Levi grumbled something before smiling “yes i fucking do” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h o p e y o u e n j o y e d t h i s o n e s h o t !


	3. B O N U S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bonus chapter

“You're not marrying a Winter Prince!” Grisha shouted at his son “Yes I am and what are you going to do to stop me!?” Eren shouted back. 

“You are grounded for 7 years!” Grisha shouted, smirking with pride. Carla was beside him writing papers with a calm expression. 

“And? You a pathetic waste of a father if you think that’s gonna stop me!” Eren shouted. Grisha threw a vase near Eren but he didn’t flinch. 

“Carla! Go take away all his technology and magical devices” Grisha yelled at Carla. “Okay but first I need you to sign here” Carla said, handing the pen she had to Grisha.

Grisha signed where he needed, not bothering to read the papers. “Great so now we’re divorced” Carla cheered leaving Grisha dumbfounded. 

“Grisha you signed the divorce papers and the papers where you’re not King as well as the papers that state you can’t live here anymore” Carla explained. 

“WHAT!? YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU KNOW YOU NEED ME! I MADE YOU!” Grisha yelled as he was being taken away by Carla’s bodyguards. 

“Okay so which wedding do you want to do first? Yours or mine?” Eren asked and Carla only giggled

______  
  


“I’m married now!” Eren cheered as he ran around the castle. Levi decided to just wait in the great hall to catch him. 

“Seems Carla’s doing well, I'm glad she was able to find love again and get away from that bastard,” Kenny said as he flicked his cigarette. 

Kenny attended both Carla’s and Eren’s wedding, he expressed it towards Carla and Hanji that he was really happy for them and then threw the top layer of Carla’s cake in her face. He did that Eren as well. 

“You’re not supposed to smoke in this castle King Kenny” Eren said, his fingertips grew thick long vines that wrapped around Kenny’s body. The cigarette burned to nothing when it touched the vines. 

“Eren! I was not smoking i was relieving stress” Kenny lied “i thought people used meditation, tea, and sex to do that” Eren said. 

Levi stepped in and shattered Eren’s vines with ice. “Let’s go Eren, I wanna explore more of the castle since i’m gonna be king over it soon,” Levi says. 

“And I'm gonna be King over Winter! I can’t wait!” Eren says in excitement “yeah me too” Levi replied. 

  
  


__________

https://www.naturalreaders.com/online/?s=V27daaa7c0-5177-11eb-8e4f-023fae34d68f.pdf&t=NaturalReader%20Document

^ for you to listen and not have to read it

**Author's Note:**

> did Eren tell Marco about little superhero Jean?
> 
> ha! part 2 is coming my lads!


End file.
